


Plans

by pirate_cat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: "i never planned on u but it's davey abt jack...............pls"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by officialjackkelly on tumblr. I hope this is what you had in mind!!

Some girls are pretty. David saw pretty girls all the time -- at school, on the street, and some of Sarah’s friends when they came over. David never really had interest in them. They were nice, he liked making light conversation, but he didn’t like them as more than friends, acquaintances even. David didn’t think anything of that, he just wasn’t interested in dating.

Sarah seemed to be really into the whole love thing. She’d see someone cute and immediately turned to David with a grin, slapping him on the shoulder. “Davey, did you see the way he just looked at me? I think we’re in love,” she’d swoon, her eyes following after them.

David couldn’t even suppress his eye roll. “Sarah, that’s ridiculous. Love at first sight doesn’t exist,” he scoffed. “You don’t even know their name.”

Sarah pouted and crossed her arms. “Just because it hasn’t happened to you doesn’t mean it can’t happen to me, Davey,” she sighed.

“You’ve set me up with a couple of girls and there was no connection there,” David reminded, crossing his arms to mimic Sarah’s stance.

“That’s because they weren’t right for you,” Sarah said with a roll of her eyes, as if it was _obvious._ David loves Sarah, but he couldn’t help but think about how silly she was. He honestly couldn’t imagine being with anyone, at least for now. He’s only sixteen, he doesn’t need to find love right now.

So girls were nice, once or twice when Sarah sets David up, but he never planned on someone he’d actually feel an exciting connection, a spark if you will, with.

That is, David never planned on _him_. Jack Kelly. David felt himself swooning over the name itself. It sounded perfect, like a name straight out of a book. It also seemed to just roll off the tongue. David couldn’t stop saying the name in his head. 

Jack Kelly was the prettiest person David has ever seen in his whole sixteen years on this earth. His eyes were so pretty, and in the moonlight they even _sparkled._. The pale light reflecting off the moon lit up Jack’s eyes in a way David couldn’t describe. 

When David was in English class, all the love poems they had to read (which he usually thought were sappy and overrated) had David’s thoughts flying back to Jack. He was constantly on his mind and it actually kind of bothered him.

David hadn’t planned on falling love with his best friend, but he was so so gone for Jack Kelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, find me on tumblr as donutwhizzer I love prompts and making friends! Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
